


Oh Bother

by InnerSpectrum



Series: 221B Autumn Challenge [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Autumn Challenge, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: John bemoans the mess Sherlock and Rosie bring into a freshly cleaned flat.





	Oh Bother

**Author's Note:**

> For the 221B Autumn Challenge for the prompt: leaf pile.
> 
> Write a ficlet of 221 words, with the last word starting with the letter B.

Sherlock had taken Rosie to see the new exhibit on bees at the museum. Normally John would go with them on such outings, but chose to give the flat an autumn cleaning without his two loves in the way.

Freshly showered and changed; he took fresh-baked muffins from the oven. 

Satisfied with a job well done, John stretched and sat with a nice cuppa in one hand and A. A. Milne's original poems and stories, something he wanted to read again, in the other. It rained earlier but now it was now warm enough that the windows were open, a breeze of crisp air flowed through.

“Da look!” a familiar squeal pierced the air. John grinned at his daughter’s laughter, a grin which fled when Sherlock’s voice yelled right behind it.

“No Don’t! Papa will kill you!”

John ran to the window just in time to see Sherlock grab Rosie, rescuing her from leaping into a leaf pile someone swept together on the pavement. John breathed relieved until Sherlock slipped and both landed in the pile, wet leaves sticking to them.

“Nooooo!”

Sherlock and Rosie looked up as John bemoaned the dirty wet leafy but otherwise fine pair that rose from the mess.

He looked from his soon-to-be erstwhile clean floors to the human foliage grinning sheepishly at him.

“Oh bother!”

**Author's Note:**

> A. A. Milne is the author of the "Winnie the Pooh" classic poems and stories of everyone's beloved teddy bear infamous for saying "Oh bother" when encountering dilemmas.


End file.
